


Even when you feel alone, you're not really alone.

by drewutwo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewutwo/pseuds/drewutwo





	Even when you feel alone, you're not really alone.

The bar is dimly lit with no more than ten other people besides yourself. It has a rustic-chic ambiance. Two men are attempting to one up each other at a game of pool, but failing miserably, in the billiard hall portion of the bar that is decorated with a fireplace and stained-glass windows, while the remaining eight people sit in the main bar outfitted with brown leather banquettes and books, plus ill-considered props. You sit at the corner of the bar and twirl your straw around the ice in your gin and tonic and look at the sculpture of two animals in a compromising position. 

A gust of cool air fills the room when a woman opens the door and walks in. One of the men who is shooting pool completely scratches because he was distracted by her beauty. You don’t blame him. He drops his pool stick on the table, gets a ‘what the heck, man?’ from his buddy and saunters over to the woman who has now sat on one of the leather banquettes to the left of you. “Can I get you a drink?” You over hear the man ask the woman. ‘Boy, he wasted no time,’ you think to yourself. She smiles and nods. You watch him walk to the bar and order two drinks. You get a better look at the man. He isn’t anything special. Even though you are gay, you still can admit when a guy is attractive, but this isn’t one of those moments. 

As much as you love to people watch, it would be way too obvious if you did it in this proximity. You will easily be caught, and will have no explanation other than, ‘I think this girl is out of your league and I want to watch you fail.’ To save yourself from a confrontation, you keep your eyes trained forward. You peek over every now and then because you are astonished this woman is still entertaining the guy. ‘But, is she really?’ You ask yourself. Her body language screams that she is not interested in the guy, and her smile easily falters, presuming they are fake smiles to begin with. Every thing about this girl reads that she is not attracted, but the man must have beer goggles because he isn’t picking up on any of them. 

The man is telling a story about himself in college about how he once set up a funnel from the second deck of his frat house and stood on the lawn below. She chuckles and lets him continue his story. As he is talking, her lips meet her straw and her eyes roll towards yours. A normal person would advert their eyes at the awkward stranger eye contact, but you reckon she is no normal person. She holds your gaze and offers a smile. This girl has already shown more interest in you than that guy just from that act alone. 

Her eyes go back to the man, who is still talking, and you notice she offers him a fake smile again, and in your head you wonder what her real smile looks like. You imagine it is beautiful, just like the rest of her.

She looks bored. You’ve had enough of this man trying to use lame pick up lines on this woman. This is how you know you were right about saying this guy was nothing special. He was treating this woman like she was Moscotto, when he should be treating her like a fine bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. Instead of using lame pick up lines and talking about himself, he should be learning about the woman and finding out her favorite things. Maybe brush up on her political stance. 

You grab your drink and make your way over to the banquette. You sit next to her and she immediately focuses herself on you. The man has a confused look on his face and then clears his throat, “uh can we help you?”

“Actually, I am here to help you,” you offer. 

“Help me?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Yea. You. You see, my friend here, well she is clearly out of your league, and from what I can tell, she does not care too much about your college days. You live in the past, my good man, and maybe with another woman it might work, but just like your game of pool, you blow.” You finally get to see what a genuine smile this woman has and you were right. It was beautiful. Breath taking, actually. 

“Excuse me?” The man was enraged. 

“Hey buddy, breathe. Take this ten. Go buy another drink, on me. Or go next door and buy some pizza, either way, just leave.” You extend your hand in your pocket and pull out your wallet. You dig around and get a ten-dollar bill out and hand it to the man. He stares at the bill in front of him and then at the girl. She shrugs her shoulder. He sighs and reluctantly grabs the bill from your hand and leaves. 

“Thanks.” The woman has the sexiest voice you have heard. It is the perfect level of rasp and you could listen to her talk all night. 

“No problem, I could tell you needed saving.” You pat her leg and then stand up.  
“Where are you going?” She asks you perplexed. 

“I was going to go back to my seat, seeing as my job here is done.” 

“Hm. I’m not sure it is. Maybe you should hang here for a little bit longer just in case someone else tries to come and hit on me.” She gives you the softest of smiles. You barely know the girl and she already has this affect on you. You sit back down and throw your arm around the back side of the banquette behind the girl. 

“So, I’m Alex, and you are?” She asks you angling her body towards you.

“Tobin.” You reach your hand out for the girl to shake.

She grabs your hand and you feel an immediate spark. “So, Tobin, what are you doing here alone?”

“My wife is out of town, and I’ve been stressed out at work, so I just needed a relaxing night in a calm bar.” You see her raise an eyebrow at the term wife.

“Oh, you are married?” Her voice sounds disappointed. 

“Yea, for about five years now. It’s actually our anniversary tonight, but she had a business trip she couldn’t get out of.” You casually take a sip of your drink. 

“That’s so sad. You must be so down.” Her hand reaches your leg to give you a sympathy pat. 

“Well, I am sitting in a depressingly gloomy bar that has animal sculptures having sex and music a little better than elevator music, but it’s not all bad. I get to talk to you.” You put your drink down and rest your hand on hers that is still on your leg. 

She looks at your hands together and then back at you. “Now, Tobin, I know I just met you, but you don’t seem like the cheating type or even one to flirt with another girl.” 

“You’re right. I am not, but something tells me that you’re not just another girl.” You pick the girls hand up and inspect it. “Hm, is this a wedding ring tan line I see?” You smirk at the girl.

“Damn, you are good.” 

“I’m very intuitive. I pay close attention to detail. What makes someone happy, what makes someone feel good, what drives them crazy. Everything. I think everyone is a book, just waiting to be read, and I am one hell of a reader.” Your thumb rubs over the girl’s hand. 

She gives you a look that you do not question if its seduction. Her eyes are squinted a little and she lightly licks her bottom lip before biting it. 

“So, want to tell me the story behind the non existent ring on your finger?” 

“I just needed a break from my husband. He’s been…a little on edge, lately. Work has been getting to him and I seem to be a punching bag for him. But, not really a punching bag, more like a release bag. He only touches me when he needs to de-stress. It’s no longer the passionate, love filled, sex we use to have. Its rough and short. Not enough for me to get off.” Her head drops towards her lap. You let go of her hand and lift her chin up. You tuck a stray hair behind her ear and look into the girl’s eyes. 

Sadness. That is all you see. 

“When was the last time you enjoyed having sex with him?” The girl just shrugs her shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I can’t even remember what an orgasm feels like anymore.” You’ve never had such an intimate conversation with a complete stranger before. 

“Maybe you need to be reminded…” Your voice is soft and inviting. 

“Maybe, I do, but it seems like you shooed away my prospect.” She smiles referencing the frat guy. 

You look over at the guy, who is now stumbling around the pool table. “If you want sex where you’ll have to be on top the entire time, by all means,” you gesture to the guy. “But, if you want mind numbing sex where your body will be too exhausted with pleasure to move, my place is right upstairs.” You point to the ceiling. 

“You live above the bar?” 

“I do. So, what’s it going to be?” 

You open up your apartment door to her and let her walk in first. You take notice how she is examining the entire place. 

“Wow, nice place,” she says. 

“Thanks, do you want some wine?” you ask as you head to the kitchen. 

“I would love some cabernet sauvignon.” She smiles at you. 

“Coming right up.” You reach up into the cupboard and pull out two wine glasses. You place them on the table and bend down into the wine cellar and grab the bottle. You pour the wine and bring it over to Alex, who is holding a picture frame. You stand behind her with your head on her shoulder and maneuver your hand with the wine in front of her. She takes it with her free hand still looking at the picture frame. 

“Is this your wife?” She asks.

“Mhm.” 

“Wow, she’s beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful, too. But, no more wife or husband talk.” You grab the frame out of her hand and place is face down on the side table. You lead her to the couch and sit her down. You join next to her and place your wine on the coffee table. 

“What do you do?” She asks.

“I’m in broadcasting.” You reach for your wine and take a sip before placing it back down. “And you?” 

“I used to model, now I work for Nike in their head quarters.” She places her wine on the table.

“I can see you being a model. You have an amazing profile.” You reach up and trace her jaw with your finger and slightly turn her head so you can see both angles. “Your eyes are also unfair. Shape and color wise.” She starts to close her eyes and rest her head in your hand. A soft smile escapes her. Your thumb traces over her lips.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you the moment you walked in the bar.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” Her eyes open and she smirks. 

You pull her in gently and kiss her soothingly. You want to remind her what a real kiss is. You start off by kissing her bottom lip first, then giving her a chance to feel your bottom lip between her lips. You do not dare to stick a tongue in her just yet. 

The kiss is getting more intimate. You can feel her resisting the urge to come on top of you. You pull back, “straddle me.” She listens. 

Her hands are on the back of your neck lost in your hair. Your hands are on her hips gripping like she is going to fall off. You finally slip in your tongue the next motion you kiss. She gasps at the touch of tongues. You can feel her hips slightly rocking. You encourage them. 

You decide you’ve had enough. You pick her up and walk her to your room, not breaking the kiss. You lie her down on the bed and hover over her. You pull back and smile at her. “You are in for a long night, Lex.” 

You find yourselves in various positions, but you can’t help but love this one. Your head between her legs as her hand is gripping your hair. Her body starts to shake and her breathing is more erratic. She is moaning your name until she physically can’t speak. 

You climb up to her lips and kiss them. You roll to her side and see her chest rising rapidly and her eyes are shut. 

“Oh my god,” she chuckles out between breaths. You prop your head up on your elbow looking at the girl. 

She opens her eyes and looks at you. “This was the best role play we have done, yet. I love you.” She leans over and kisses you. 

“Love me? Uh look, we just met and my wife is coming home tomorrow, so you should pro-” Alex slaps you. “Okay! Okay! I love you too, babe.” You smile and pull the girl in for a hug. 

“I can’t believe you said all of that to that poor guy. You wrecked him, baby.” 

“Even though we were role playing, he was still hitting on my wife.” 

“Which reminds me, you need to never put our picture frame face down, ever.” You don’t even have to look at her to know she has a puss face on. 

“It was all part of the act.”

“This seriously was probably your sexiest role. I can’t wait for the next one. What should we be?” She asks you. 

“There is that Super girl costume in the closet.” You smirk. 

“You’ve been wanting me to try that ever since you bought it for me three months ago.”

You untangle your grip on the girl and lean up, “I mean, babe, you would look insanely hot, and I could be your damsel in distress.” 

She looks at you for a few seconds. “Fine,” she grunts out and kisses you. “But, another night. My body is still shaking.” 

You smile at her and lie back down engulfing her in your arms. “Goodnight, babe. I love you.” 

“Goodnight, baby. Oh and never take off your wedding ring again, unless it’s for our games.” 

“It was all part of the act.” You just smile at your wife’s joke.


End file.
